An Unbreakable Bond
by GleeKlainefan36
Summary: The setting of this story starts at the timing of 2x03. This story will have some AU factors, one of which is that Kurt, Blaine, Jeff & Nick are childhood friends. Kurt was born in Westerville, but Burt moved him to Lima after the loss of his wife Elizabeth. This story begins after Kurt & Blaine have made contact again that will have happened over the summer.


_**An Unbreakable Bond**_

 _ **AN: This story has two AU factors, Kurt is childhood friends with Blaine, Nick & Jeff. His mom Elizabeth had three sibling one will have a major presents in the story Hayley Manchester. The show never revealed Elizabeth's maiden name. This story take place early in Season 2. AU Factor Kurt age will remain what it was on the show but the transfer to Dalton will change the year in school he is, he will take his sophomore year over with what is left of the current school year. Kurt and Blaine begin dating around the time of 2x08. While this story begins around the timing or 2x03.**_

 _ **Please review. I am looking for a Beta reader so I am well aware that I might have missed some errors in this draft. Anyone interest in being a Beta reader for me can leave a message as a part of the review.**_

 _ **2x03 Setting Grilled Cheesus with some changes due to the AU factor of Kurt & Blaine's history that wasn't in the show. **_

_**Chapter One: What changes Life brings**_

Kurt was sitting in class when Ms. Philsbury enter his french class with Mr Schuster right behind her. He still didn't know how the information got to them vs. his Aunt or someone else but they were the one who came to tell him about his father. It seemed like they'd been in the hospital hours when Kurt finally got to talk to his father Doctor. From that he knew his father could be in a medical induce coma for days, or possible up to 4 weeks. Once he gotten that news, he called him Aunt Hayley Manchester. The Manchesters were from Westville that where Kurt was born and where his mother grew up. Burt on the other had grew up in Lima and had gone to McKinely like Kurt did now. Kurt grew up in Westerville till his mother past way then Burt decided to move himself and Kurt back to his home town and away from the wealth and afultence of the Manchester life style. In all the years married to Elizabeth he never go use to the wealthness of her family. It wanted Kurt to grow up away from that all after Elizabeth's death as well. He got his way mostly, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he spent with his grandparents, or his Uncle Jason or his Aunt Arielle the youngest of all the Manschester however, Hayley got her way, when Burt tried to cut them all out Hayley used her sister will and her wishes as well as he courts to stop his father completely. Ultimately Kurt was glad to have a relationship with his Aunt but at the same time that made his father more resistant to other things such as dealing with Kurt's bullies but transfering Kurt to a different school.

Kurt hung up after talking to his Aunt, not only would Hayley make sure he had a temporary guardian in herself at Kurt's request she would transfer him out of McKinley as soon as she could. It wouldn't be till a few days laters Kurt would reveal where he like to go instead and the court issued temporary custody would take that same amount of time. Till that came through he was stuck with staying at home with Carol to watch him and having to deal with Finn both in and out of school.

Two days Later

Kurt had spent all his time a school, doing homework or at the hospital just sitting with his day. He knew his Aunt Hayley was right, but he wasn't interesting in going to Glee practice when he was just going to be leaving McKinley soon anyways. Kurt and just blasted most of the new direction Mercedes and Britteny weren't present. He dashed out of the hospital room when the others took there time to leave and tried talking to him. He had kept in some touch with his childhood bestfriend Blaine Devon Anderson, who was a year young then him and who mother was friends with his since they were in junior high. Pam Anderson nee Larson, Elizabeth Page Hummel nee Manchester, Bridget Sterling nee Rylan and Faith DuVaul nee Lancaster grew up friend their sons two a year old then the other two… Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Nick DuVaul and Jeff Sterling would all be friend till Burt moved Kurt away after his wife death with not thought of care of the friendship true friendship Kurt had, he lost complete touch with Nick & Jeff but remained in some contact with Blaine but the only got together once a year. Kurt hoped to changed that.

Kurt had been the one to pick up the phone and called Pam Anderson, he knew Blaine was at a private school , in or near Westerville, when Kurt shared with her what was going on boht his his dad and at school and what his Aunt was in the process of doing to get him out of McKinely she thought a visit to Dalton was a good idea for Kurt to see Blaine. She cleared it with the school. It was two days after that call that Kurt made the visit. Needing to get away from everyone in Lima. He found his way to the headmasters office, to sign himself Puck had seen Kurt searching for directions he attempted to get Kurt to spy but that wasn't Kurt intentions. He been walking about the school in a blue blazer but not Dalton's coming down the steps from walking about the school when he cross path's with Blaine.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" asked Blaine. "I mean I know you talked to my mom so I knew you be by to visit but…"

"I needed to get out of Lima," said Kurt. "My Aunt's not only concerned if I missed one half day of classes to do it.I called her before coming here. She is transfering me out of Mckinely when she can anyway your mom suggested I check out here to be honest I rather here then try another public school".

Blaine reached out his hand to Kurt, We've not gotten to spend a lot of time together in this last 8 years but having not lost complete contact I really like to spend some time with you now. I've got Warblers practivce but you should just come with me I can really show you about Dalton after that. Since your not staying at McKinely there no need to worry you're here to spy."

"Some of the New Directions wanted me to do just that,"said Kurt."But whats the point I won't even be at McKinely come sectionals. Likely I'll be gone when this week is out."

"Kurt I'd like you to come here and I can tell you for sure there two others who would too… much like you I saw little of Jeff & Nick after your mom past til I transferred from Westerville High to here last year, mid year. It possible your have to repeat part of sophomore year. Jeff had to when he transferred start of this year."

"At this point that doesn't matter to me it really doesn't not when McKinely's circuculm is awful and I'm smart enough that I don't feel like I learning anything that doesn't even touch on the bullying Blaine or the people who are my supposed friends well most of them. The only two who have provide to be friend the bullies are scared of Mercedes or Britteny. Not even my step brother to be stands up to them" said Kurt. As Blaine led him through one last hall way.

Blaine joined the Warblers singing Teenaged dream. Kurt was amazed at how well the group did Accappella music. It was an hour later when Blaine walked back to Kurt with Jeff and Nick with him. The four boys left the senior common's room together. It didn't take any real convincing at all with Kurt for him to have Hayley transfer him to Dalton. In all honest when Kurt would talk to his aunt later that day he'd learn that where she intended to have him transferred anyway. She was thinking he like to be somewhere were he knew at least a couple of people. It ultimately would work out to be the best thing for Kurt but that wasn't where things presently stood.

 **Original text** Blaine drove the four of them to the Lima Bean the coffee shop, it was a nice out of the way spot mid way between where Kurt lived and Dalton Academy. It saved Kurt from having to come home sooner then he wanted to be dealing with Finn and it gave him time to catch up with his three childhood best friends. Through he knew some from blaine have still emailed and texted and talked to him at times. Nick and Jeff were another matter but they spent the afternoon hanging out talking at the coffee shop. When they were there was when Kurt made the call to his aunt.

Kurt dialed the number he knew well as well as Blaine's moments earlier Jeff added both his and Nick's numbers to Kurt phone… but as soon as Kurt got it back he diale 363-735-2365 it didn't take long for Hayley to pick up, "Aunt Hayley, it Kurt, and their no change with Dad so it not that… I called because I went and I checked Dalton out after you signed me out for the half day. I don't know what you were considering but I wanted to see Blaine so I called Pam and…" before Kurt could finish.

"I talked with Pam Anderson after the call from you, Kurt Dalton were I like to send you anyway and it sounds like you fine with that but you realize that means repeating a sememster and a half of Sophomore year?" asked Hayley.

"Ms. Anderson told me it was possible, Blaine said it was likely so I talked to the headmaster because of McKinely Core Circuculum he like me to repeat that most of sophomore year minus the weeks of school that have already past by that point but to be honest I've fine with it Aunt Hayley because I don't know what I want when it come to college it give me extra time if I graduate with Blaine and Nick..Jeff had to repeat too due to transfer but the full Sophomore year."

"Then I get everything set for you to transfer Monday, because of what I need from the family courts it can't happen before then… and the judge needs time to confirm you mom's will Kurt in regards to the account she set aside that will pay the Dalton tuition… but I did inform you principle today that Friday is your final day."

"Thank you for everything Aunt Hayley… And I promise I be home early enough to be at school tomorrow but for now…"Kurt started.

"I hear them… Kurt enjoy your time with your friends worry about Burt later and just enjoy the fact that you got friends who are actual friends not some of those kids your were in New Directions with…" said Hayley.

"I will Aunt Hayley and I call you when I got home so you know I got there safely." Said Kurt. After that they hung up and Kurt's attention got turned back to his friends. They been there about three hours when Kurt caught sight of Puck, Rachael, Finn, Sam and Quinn walk in the door. Thankfully he realized the didn't see him so continued his conversation with Nick, Jeff & Blaine.

Eventually Kurt had to go as dropping the guys back at Dalton he then made the two hour ride back to Lima. It was the first peaceful day that Kurt had had it some time, sure he had fun with Britteny & Mercedes and some time Puck was even a good friend but even then it was different then bond shared with Nick, Jeff & Blaine. And to be honest Kurt knew the bond he had with Blaine was different from everyone all together. Kurt was aware that Blaine knew it two but niether was looking to rush whatever it was that was changing whatever that attraction between the was because as much as Kurt was sure he was falling for Blaine if that were going to work he knew as well as Blaine did that it would have to be with a strong basic of trust and friendship for the rest steady and succesful relationship. So Kurt was more then willing to allow for the time for them to reach that point. Contribute a better translation

Kurt was glad for the suggestion of his aunt, and was glad that he followed through with it. The trip to Westerville let Kurt think about something other the the situation with his dad and what might happen when his father wakes up. He knew of Burt's plan to propose to Carol, he didn't see that changing. As well as Kurt got along with Carol there were issues between him and Finn. A lot of it boiled down to Finn not wanting to see past certain situtions. When Kurt walked back into his father's hospital room he saw Carol sitting there. While Kurt crossed path's with her thankfully had not crossed it with Finn. At the same time Hayley and Carol had not crossed path's either.

 _Aunt Hayley I made it safely back to Lima after the visit to Dalton. I will see you this weekend when I transfer onto Dalton's campus ~Kurt_

 _See you this weekend. Thank you for informing me your back home~ Aunt Hayley_

"Kurt, I know that Glee practice was today, so how are you here now?" asked Carol.

"Aunt Hayley signed me out of school of the afternoon, the bullying was getting to me. She's dealing with matters and eventual I will need help telling dad. Come Monday I will be at Dalton. My mom always had planned to send me there from the start. She made sure a fund in my name was set aside with 4 years' worth of tuition. While it mean making the reminder of the year as a sophomore not can compare to the zero tolerance policy that Dalton has of the curriculum that challenges it students. I know that Dad will have his opinion, but I didn't make this choice in going to my Aunt Hayley lightly."

"I know you didn't," said Carol. "Burt wants to think that this situation with Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams can't be handled in the kind of matter Burt wants just because that is what he wants and that he wants you graduate from McKinley which is where he did but Kurt you were born in Westerville, your use to different regardless of what age you father moved you away from Westerville and here to Lima. Those years are still a big part of who you are Kurt. You and your Aunt are doing what is best for you… and I will help you make Burt understand that when the time comes for it.

"I appreciate that Carol I lot," said Kurt. "I will be back to see Dad as much as I can, but I will be starting at Dalton Monday. I would appreciate it you keep it quiet till after I've left on Saturday. I know Finn will ask where I was today… and I know what he and some of the other Glee members wanted but I was spending time with 3 very good childhood friends it was the distance and space I needed from the situation with dad to just have fun for me and the distance I needed from the stuff happening at school as I finish out the last week a McKinley."

"I can do that, beyond going to see childhood friends, the rest isn't the Glee club's business unless you choose to share it with them. And frankly we all know the kind of reaction Rachael will have, so I can see why you are choosing to handle it the way you have in leaving a letter in Mr. Shuster's office to find after school hours Friday, so nothing get revealed til Monday," replied Carol.

During their talk Kurt had sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from where Carol was sitting at Burt's side. Kurt knew that the transfer would be only the beginning of things for Kurt. He would still have to reveal all to his father when he was in a healthy enough state for the conversation. Burt had always had issues with the fact that Elizabeth came from a family of money that come from a place like Westerville, he never been comfortable with Kurt growing up where Elizabeth had what failed to cross Burt's mind is that where Kurt had always been most comfortable where he had true friends and not the life the Burt created for them in Lima after the loss of his wife when Kurt was 8 years old.

****This is a short first Chapter****

While I am open to suggestions just keep in mind there were events on the show I thought the writers had no purpose for adding them so those will get minor rewrites in this fan fiction.

Kurt/Blaine and Jeff/Nick are the two couples that will remain paired no questions at all. Sebastian will end up with Thad or Hunter… I will have readers vote later.


End file.
